


Friends To Lovers, Finally

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, F/M, Flirting, Flirty Sally Donovan, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Male-Female Friendship, Morning After, Morning Sex, POV Greg Lestrade, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Greg reflects on the night before with Sally before trying to make her breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Sally Donovan/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sherlolly Secret Santa: 2019





	Friends To Lovers, Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> This is the mod gift for Sherlolly Secret Santa 2019 for **MizJoely** , who I never realized shipped Greg/Sally, and had asked for fluff and smut as two of the things she wanted for a gift. I hope I obliged.

He stared down at the woman sleeping next to him. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined she fancied him. But as soon as she got her promotion and he was no longer her superior, she’d started flirting. And he had been flattered but he had brushed it off.

At least until last night. No alcohol had been involved, really, except about half a pint each. But it had been a conversation at the pub while they were celebrating a colleague’s birthday that had changed everything.

_“You do realize I’ve been flirting with you for months now, right? I’m about to give up so we can go back to just friends because you’re obviously not interested.”_

_“I didn’t think you were serious, Sally. I mean, I’m...me. And you’re you. And you deserve better than an old man like me.”_

_“I know what I want, Greg. And what I want is you. But just say the word and I’ll stop flirting and we can just be friends if that’s what you want.”_

_“What if that isn’t what I want at all?”_

_“Then what do you want?”_

_“A chance to make up for ignoring all the flirting.”_

The grin on her face had been so wide, she’d been beaming. There hadn’t been a kiss just then, though he could have given her one, but they’d decided then to go back to his place and have a more private conversation. They’d sat close to each other in the cab since neither had brought their own cars to the pub, and she reached over to hold his hand and play with his fingers and he was filled with a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Then they got to his place and went inside, sitting on the sofa and just talking for a bit. Oh, it wasn’t as though they hadn’t done that in the past, but it was different this time. This time he had the feeling it would lead to something more intimate. And when she kissed him, softly, hesitantly, he knew he was right. When he had kissed her back he hadn’t expected more than a bit of heavy petting and snogging on the sofa, but soon they both got hot and bothered. When she moved her lips to his neck, teasing him, he knew he wouldn’t care in the morning if there was a mark.

He hadn’t felt like this since the heady days of his relationship with his wife, but in this case, it was better, as he and Sally had been friends for ages and they were coming from that place with each other. He knew so much about her, and vice versa, and it made the bond tighter, the connection better. He remembered unbuttoning Sally’s shirt to reveal her brassiere and was amazing at how gorgeous she looked, half-dressed, breathing heavily with a sexy smirk on her face.

Soon more clothing was lost and they made their way to his bedroom. He was thankful he had a box of condoms nearby, not that his social life had been _that_ social, and once they were ready he put one on and entered her slowly. She was so wet, so ready for him, and once he was settled he realized there was nothing better that evening than looking down at her while he thrust inside her. And when she came, his name on her lips, he hadn’t felt so alive as he came as well. They lay entwined as they caught their breaths before going to clean up, and then she fell asleep in his arms.

And all that led to now, with Sally asleep beside him. He didn’t want to move, but he also thought about surprising her with breakfast in bed would be worth getting up for. He slowly disentangled himself from her and got out, casting one last glance at her sleeping on her stomach, her hair spilled on the pillow.

He went to work starting breakfast, and was so into making the pancakes at first he didn’t realize she was awake and out of bed until he felt a pair of breasts and some buttons press into his back. He turned and she pinned him against the worktop for a moment. “You look good in my shirt,” he murmured before kissing her. She kissed him back with lingering ease and then pulled back, letting her fingers run around the waistband of his pyjama bottoms he’d put on.

“You look good enough to eat,” Sally said, standing up a bit straighter to press a kiss to his collarbone.

“Should I bother to finish making breakfast?” he asked as her hand dipped into his pyjama bottoms and grasped his length. He groaned as she began to stroke him, teasing him with his fingers as he shut his eyes. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“You always were a smart man, Greg,” she said.

“Not smart enough to have said yes to all this earlier,” he said, blindly reaching to his side to turn the heat off to the stovetop. “God, Sal, that feels good.”

“I think I can make it feel better,” he said. He felt her peel his bottoms down to free his cock and soon her mouth replaced her hands. He gripped the worktop with one hand and tangled his fingers in her hair with the other as she teased him with her tongue, sucking and moving up and down. When he came she swallowed every drop and pulled her mouth off his cock with a pop. “Better?”

“I owe you the same,” he said.

“Then I think we should forget breakfast and go back to bed. There are definitely better things to eat this morning.” She got up and winked at him before walking away, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it on the floor before turning into his bedroom. He caught his breath, pulled his bottoms up and then followed. A day in bed with her would definitely be better than anything else he had planned for that morning.


End file.
